Here ya Go CodyShuffle
by Fujiwara Tadayoshi
Summary: Just a little joke story for a friend of mine on Byond


He awoke in the morning and headed towards the shower. Tired and groggy he felt the sunlight hit his body as he made his way out of the bed and into the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror he rubbed his chin, the stubble had grown sharp and he needed to shave. Taking a razor, he began to clip the stubby hairs and began to wash his face after finishing. Smooth and clean. He jumped into the shower and began to wash his body. As he dried his body, upon exiting, he began to add a bit of deodorant and cologne. Putting on his uniform he made his way into the kitchen. Today was going to be a long day.

He decided he would have some toast and cereal for breakfast. Pouring the milk his mind raced back towards the other night. Hearing foot steps approach him he turned towards the door as a woman wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning baby, did you sleep well." she asked him. Her chocolate features graced him as he turned around and got a look at her beautiful body. While she was dressed in her t-shirt and panties, he still had a vivid image of what was under that shirt. Kissing her lightly on the cheek he responded.

"You know we didn't sleep." she touched his chin feeling his smooth jawline. The sun light bounced off his dark skin and she ran her hands through his hair. She enjoyed how it felt. Kissing him passionately he dropped the cereal on the counter and began to return the kiss. "I have a long day today. We'll be shipping out soon." he stated as she nodded. Putting on his hat and checking his uniform he made his way out the door. He didn't know what time he'd be back, but he hoped it would be soon.

His name, was Johnathan Stone. US Marine stationed in Iraq. Traveling from place to place had put a strain on his marriage and his constant tours in duty was making him doubt his reason for doing this. He loved his country but he could not stand the wars and the bloodshed. This would be his last tour that he would do. As time passed and things went on, he had begin to lost touch with his wife. He sent letters, but none ever came back. Fighting in the war he was ready to give up hope of her even answering him. While he loved her he wondered if she was getting tired of the relationship. They had been married for a while, but it seemed to be struggling.

Time passed. The letters were few, and the war was ending. He was being shipped back home, due to how well they were progressing against their enemy. As the plan landed he felt excited. His last tour was over, he was retiring and would be spending the rest of his life with his wife. He would surprise her tonight with flowers and a necklace. Maybe take her out to dinner. As he went through the airport, he went to the bus stop and began to ride into town. He needed to pick these things up and get home.

After finishing his shopping he loaded one last bus and entered into his town. Getting off at the bus stop, he was able to hitch a ride home, from his friend. As they pulled up he realized, there was another car there. Maybe his wife was having a friend over. He gently opened the door to his house and stepped in. Setting his hat on the counter, he heard a noise coming upstairs. Figuring his wife was getting ready for bed, he began to unbutton his shirt, he would surprise her for sure. Taking the necklace putting it in his pocket and holding the flowers in his other hand he began to make his way up the stairs. Opening the door he was shocked to find another man was on top of his wife.

"What...the hell are you doing!?" He stated as he pulled the man off her to see her shocked face. She hid herself under the covers as the man hit the floor.

"John...John calm down I can explain!" she stated in a panic tone.

"Explain what!? What do you think you can explain." he stated while the man began gathering his clothes. John noticed him moving out the corner of his eyes. "The fuck you think you're going!?" he yelled as he threw the lamp at him, hitting him and dimming the room a bit, knocking him out. His wife yelled in shock.

"John, you're hurting him" she stated as she grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him back. John in his rage snatched back and slapped her with his now freed hand. She fell out the bed, hitting her head and on the corner and fell to the ground quietly and still. John let it sink in and went to check on her. She was bleeding and not moving with a deep gash in her temple.

"Karen...Karen baby...come on baby wake up." he started saying as she remained unresponsive. The other man began to come to.

"You..you killed her...You killed her!" he yelled out as he began to make his way towards the door.

"N..no. I didn't mean to she's...just.." he stated as he felt a bit of anger still but shock was over coming him. Soon tears welled up in his eyes. "Come on baby wake up." he stated as he began to lift her up. He made his way out the door as the other man was pulling into his car. His friend was still parked.

"John what's wrong?" he stated before seeing Karen in his arms.

"Tony we gotta get to the hospital now." he stated. Loading Karen up in the car, they made their way to the hospital but it was too late. She had internal hemorrhaging and fluid was swelling in her brain. She passed away a few days later.

In court they ripped him to shreds. A former Marine tasked with the guilt of taking lives, coming home to find his wife cheating, and he snapped, killing her and assaulting her lover. He was all over the news as a disgraced soldier who had been a monster. As the judge banged the gravel on the desk, he knew he'd spend the rest of his life in prison. As they took him away he realized that he didn't deserve this. Why had this happened to him. He served his country yet they painted him as a monster for his burst of rage.

Years past and he sat in prison. As time went on, he was surprised to find out that someone had came to visit him. It was his old commander, Thompson. As he looked at him across the table, the man was sitting straight up, his hands on his lap. Soon his form shifted and he began leaning on the table.

"You know...There comes a time in every man's life..." Thompson began.

"Save it major, just cut to the chase. What do you want?" Johnson replied. Thompson chuckled.

"Alright, plain and simple we need your help. A group of terrorist have branched off and are staging an attack on our home front. We need a group of skilled individuals and you just happen to be one of them that we need." he stated. Johnson looked at him in shock.

"After all the bull shit I went through where was the government when they painted me as a monster. Besides, look at my current situation. What use am I to you in here." He replied. Thompson rose from his chair. "You let us take care of that. If you help us...we'll be sure to make sure you see a reward fit for your services."

Johnson looked at Thompson for a moment before nodding. "I'll see you again. Enjoy your free time wisely." he stated as he exited the room. With the last word from Thompson he made his way back to his cell. As he sat there he heard a few noises coming from outside his cell. Walking to the front of it, he could see a guard face down on the floor. As a figured dressed in all black approached him.

"We're here, to pick you up." he stated Johnson nodded and followed the person closely. As they made their way out the door, Johnson realized that there were cameras inside the prison.

"Won't they know you busted me out?" he stated when the figure shook his head.

"The camera's are down. There's only one thing left for us to do." the figure stated reaching for something. John looked at the figure closely before he realized something was off. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked down and saw a dart sticking out his chest. "We need you to take a little nap. Welcome to Shadow." the figure said as he picked up John's swaying form and carried him out the door.


End file.
